Existing methods of non-intrusive inspection, such as landmine detection, drug detection, stud-finding, corpse detection, and pipe finding, use detectors that beep and buzz when they detect an object. The existing detectors do not identify the object that has been detected.
The present invention overcomes the existing detector limitations by providing a detector that audibly identifies the object that has been sensed. The present invention improves performance, safety, and user training over existing detectors. Performance is enhanced by audible identification of the buried object. Safety is increased because the user""s eyes and hands and mental capacity are not burdened by having to interpret and perform the automatic target recognition function. Training is much simplified since the operator only has to learn to manipulate the device, not to interpret its output.
The present invention improves buried object (landmines drugs, etc) detection capabilities worldwide. Improvements are realized in effectiveness, safety, speed, and accuracy over existing buried object detectors.
The present invention is a buried object detector that talks to the user. Preferably, the present invention is a talking landmine detector. However, the present invention is not limited to landmine detection systems. The present invention may also be used as a talking buried corpse detector, a talking stud-finder for finding hidden studs in walls, a talking contraband detector for finding concealed drugs, a talking buried pipe detector, or any other similar use. The system is trained by saving and categorizing high-fidelity returns that are relatively unique to the buried, hidden, or concealed object.
The process for detecting and identifying buried objects uses a computer, at least one sensor, and audio hardware that is controlled by the computer. The sensor uses a high frequency ground penetrating radar and a laptop computer.
The computer processes data from a sensor and determines the class or identity of a sensed object. For a landmine detector, example classes may be xe2x80x9cminexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclutterxe2x80x9d, which are different types of mines. Some example identities may be ""IM1991, ""IM1411 and xe2x80x9cValmara 6911, which are mine types; or xe2x80x9crockxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cgrass clumpxe2x80x9d, which are clutter types. For a talking stud-finder, some example classes or identities may be 1 stud-leftxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cstud-rightxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cno studxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cstud-centered.xe2x80x9d For a talking pipe-detector, some example classes or identities may be 115-inch plastic water pipexe2x80x9d and 112-inch fiber optic cable.
The computer contains at least two databases. One database links the class or identity of the sensed object with the signatures of the objects, where the signatures of the object are processed digitized sensor returns off of the object being sensed. The second database links the object""s identity or class with the digitized sound file to be annunciated. Additional fields or the key defining the identity or class are included in the database, and are visually displayed by the computer.
The landmine detection ability is of interest to the U.S. Government and foreign governments and landmine removal firms. The buried corpse detection and drug detection abilities are of interest to law enforcement related agencies. Stud-finder and pipe-finder abilities are of interest to construction firms.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the drawings.